


Il Sole attraverso il Multiverso

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: America lagna ma neanche tanto, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Normal day, Sunburn, che immagino non sia una divergenza perché ugh è tutto canon, ecco - Freeform, immagino che soprattutto i ventenni abbiano bisogno di fluff domestico, missing moment, nel senso che gli Young Avengers sono tutti dell’LGBT community, questa è l’unica divergenza, uno si fa male e si chiede perché l’Universo sia così come è, you know
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Kate l’aveva portata la crema solare e le aveva detto: “America, spalmatela almeno sulle spalle e sul naso!” Neanche fosse sua mamma. Neanche dovesse prendersi cura lei di America. E forse è per questo che America la crema solare non l’ha neanche voluta guardare. Insomma. Lei è Miss America. Lei non ha bisogno che nessuno le stia dietro. E ha risposto: “Sono invulnerabile, Principessa.”Sì, beh, le ultime parole famose.[Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “SummerRainbow” indetta dal gruppo Facebook LongLiveToTheFemSlash]





	Il Sole attraverso il Multiverso

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito di scrivere una settimana fa. E di editare ho finito… mai. Sono un disastro. Mi dispiace parecchio. La verità è che questo periodo un po’ così mi sta distruggendo. Diciamo che i glucocorticoidi hanno sotto attacco il mio ippocampo. Un modo divertente di dire che sono stressata. Fortuna che scrivere invece rilassa ;)

* * *

# Il Sole attraverso il Multiverso

  
  
  
America stringe i pugni, prendendo un respiro profondo, ritirandosi quasi sul divano, prima di decidere quale sia il dolore che preferisce. E Kate ruota gli occhi. Ha le dita intrecciate tra i capelli di America, e la cosa divertente è che starebbe cercando a intrecciare i capelli di lei, non di... “Stai ferma?” le chiede con un tono decisamente troppo acuto. Si sistema sulle ginocchia, prova a sfilare le dita, senza riuscirci e America stringe i pugni. “Ti sto facendo male per davvero?” Sistema, con una mano, la treccia già posata sul cuscino, per essere sicura che i capelli non ricadano sulle spalle di lei. Per essere sicura che non si strofinino contro la pelle già irritata. “Ehi” la richiama.  
  
“È il mondo intero che mi sta facendo del male” borbotta lei in risposta, con la voce ovattata e il viso schiacciato contro uno dei cuscini del divano. Il suo corpo è teso. Le sue spalle sono spellate a tratti, a tratti piene di bolle bianche. E Kate sospira, aggrottando le sopracciglia, prima di abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo sulle sue dita, intrecciate trai capelli leggermente crespi. Il ventilatore, acceso davanti a loro, continua ad andare a destra e poi a sinistra. Dà l'idea di quei vecchi film western. E anche di un caldo che, in realtà, neanche fa.  
  
“È un sì?” chiede a bassa voce. Continua a intrecciare i capelli. Una ciocca a destra, una a sinistra, una al centro. I capelli di America hanno ancora un qualcosa, al tatto, che le ricordano i granuli di sabbia. E c'è l'odore di sole, quella sensazione di soleggiato che Kate ancora non sa descrivere, ma che un giorno -un giorno riuscirà a tradurre tutto questo in parole. O forse prima lo sapeva fare e adesso ha disimparato, chi lo sa. Sono, comunque, sensazioni diverse da quelle che le fa provare normalmente America. Deve essere la sua versione estiva. D'inverno, i capelli di America odorano di cioccolata calda, o caffè. “Come vanno le spalle?”  
  
America alza lo sguardo. Ha sulla guancia il segno dei cuscini. “Come vanno le spalle” ripete lentamente. “Come vanno le spalle?” Posa parte del suo corpo sui gomiti, facendo allungare le braccia a Kate, perché il ciuffo di capelli non scivoli via delle sua mani. America irrigidisce le spalle e chiude gli occhi. Beh, questa è una risposta. Più o meno. “Vanno bene” borbotta. “Le spalle.”  
  
“Ti avevo detto di metterti la crema.”  
  
America sbuffa. Torna ad abbassare lo sguardo, nascondendo il viso sulle braccia. “Il Sole non mi ha mai fatto male” risponde. C'è un inizio di lamentela nella su voce. La vede tirare su il sedere, per poter portare i piedi verso il petto e raggomitolarsi, sempre con la testa verso il basso. “Io sono invulnerabile.”  
  
“A quanto pare no.” Kate prende il laccio per capelli dal polso, per legare la treccia. Mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Rimane concentrata sui capelli di America, che invece non fa altro che muoversi, a disagio, in un lieve sofferenza. Almeno. Lei continua a ripetere che è in lieve sofferenza. Parole sue. Le trecce di America rimangono sui cuscini e Kate sospira soddisfatta, sbattendo le mani sulle cosce, prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
  
America, torna a sdraiarsi. Probabilmente le fanno male anche le braccia, ma non ne vuole parlare. E questo è così infantile, che Kate non può fare a meno, girandosi verso la cucina, di ruotare gli occhi e sospirare. “Io. Sono. Invulnerabile” ripete America, con un po' più di forza, con un più di frustrazione, anche.  
  
Kate non la degna nemmeno di uno sguardo. Decide, piuttosto, di controllare cosa hanno lasciato da mangiare gli altri. Se ci sono gli ingredienti per quelle vecchie ricette casarecce di Agata contro ogni malanno. La cucina è un disastro. Le pentole sporche sono ovunque. Non c'è nemmeno un bicchiere pulito e questa -lo giura su quello che ha di più caro al mondo, questa è l'ultima volta che invita i ragazzi in casa sua. Quei maiali. America lagna di nuovo. Deve essere un verso che le è scappato. Forse si è toccata le spalle. Di nuovo. Forse ha provato a leccarsi le spalle. Di nuovo. Kate si inginocchia, aprendo la credenza. Ora che America è fuori dal suo campo visivo riesce a cogliere più dettagli. L'isola della cucina. Le briciole di patatine fritte. I cassetti mezzi aperti. Le tazze che potrebbero cadere se qualcuno aprisse lo scompartimento nel quale si trovano. Coltelli mal riposti. Roba utile se si trovasse in un combattimento. O durante un'indagine. Ma, in questo momento?, roba che la fa arrabbiare ancora di più con Tommy. Perché loro avevano promesso di essere gente civile, per una volta e invece...  
  
“Kate” la chiama America. La sua voce è di nuovo ovattata.  
  
“Sì?” risponde. Sposta i cereali mal riposti sullo scaffale di lato. Biscotti e merendine mezze aperte le cadono ai piedi e lo giura, cavolo sì che lo giura, farà pulire a Tommy ogni singola briciola. Quando torneranno da quella stupida festa in spiaggia, Tommy e Teddy ripuliranno tutto. E sarà lei a costringerli a farlo. Lo può fare. Lo farà.  
  
America non risponde. Kate non ci dà troppo peso. Allunga la mano e riesce a pescare un sacchetto di patate. Perché si aspettava già di trovarle in fondo? Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Posa le mani sulle cosce, si dà lo slancio per tornare in piedi e posa le patate sull'isola della cucina. La cucina, che è uno schifo. Adesso anche per terra. Beh. Non ci sta tanto a pensare. “Come facevi a saperlo?” chiede America. “Del ventilatore?”  
  
“Il ventilatore?” ripete Kate. Le lancia un'occhiata veloce da sopra la spalla. Poi allunga la mano per prendere un coltello, che sicuramente è sporco, ma a questo punto che importa? Basta che non lo abbiano usato per spalmare la marmellata. “Beh. È casa mia, lo saprò se ho un ventilatore. E se invece ti riferisci al fatto che ti fa sentire meno bruciore alle spalle, beh, lo sanno tutti. Noi comuni mortali lo sappiamo.” Taglia una patata. La taglia in verticale. Dovrebbero coprire più superficie così. Una patata basterà. “Non siamo tutti invulnerabili.”  
  
“Sì, brava, prendi in giro” borbotta ancora America. “Non mi sono mai scottata. Né a Utopia, né da nessun'altra parte.”  
  
“Fino ad ora.” Osserva il coltello. Beh. Se lo hanno usato non lo hanno certamente fatto per della marmellata. Forse hanno aperto un cartone di latte e lo hanno dimenticato sul tavolo. Sospira. Ha scoccato frecce contro persone per molto meno.  
  
“Non mi sono mai ammalata. Non mi sono mai scottata” la sente borbottare. “Mai un braccio rotto. Mai un mal di pancia. Mai niente. Neanche una puntura di zanzara.”  
  
Kate prende in mano la patata tagliata, ricomponendola, per riavvicinarsi al divano. Lascia il coltello edattamente dove lo ha trovato. Ha occhio per i dettagli. “Beata te” mormora in risposta, tornando a sedersi vicino al divano. Vede America girare la testa, per poterla guardare negli occhi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Le zanzare sono il mio più grande nemico.”  
  
America le sorride appena. “Quando è stata la prima volta che ti sei scottata al sole?” le chiede in un sussurro. E Kate le sorride e scuote la testa. Conta mentalmente le parti di patata. Si chiede quante ne userà. Se le fette di patate sugli occhi abbiano lo stesso effetto delle fette di cetrioli. Ne dubita. Tanto vale posare le patate sulle spalle di America.  
  
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” Kate sbuffa una risata, si alza in ginocchio per arrivare alla spalla più lontana da lei. America non risponde. Affonda il viso nel cuscino. Stringe i pugni. Kate si rende conto di essersi messa tra lei e il ventilatore. Dovrebbe sentire un po' di bruciore in più, quindi. Si dice di fare più in fretta. “Sono cose che puoi trovare su internet, sai?”  
  
America sospira. Allunga le braccia sul cuscino, le trecce scivolano verso il basso. Le fette di patata sulle spalle dovrebbero star facendo il loro lavoro, dietro il quale deve esserci qualche scienza che Kate non si è mai degnata di imparare. “Lo hai letto su internet, quindi?” chiede America.  
  
Kate non risponde. Rimane in ginocchio accanto a lei. Tra America e il ventilatore. Sistema le bucce di patata. Aspetta. Non sta rispondendo perché sente, percepisce in un modo che ancora deve comprendere, che America non ha finito di parlare. Che c'è dell'altro. Ma non saprebbe tradurre questa sensazione. Beh. Quante cose che non riesce a spiegare. Clint dice che più vivi più le cose diventano impossibili da descrivere nel modo in cui vorresti. Quando Kate vuole descrivere l'odore dei capelli di America, non trova le parole. Quando America calcia portali per altre dimensioni e poi si gira con un sorriso soddisfatto verso Kate e Kate vuole descrivere quel momento, non trova le parole. Quando c'è qualcos'altro che America vorrebbe dire ma che non dice e Kate lo intuisce, non riesce a spiegare il perché. E immagina che questo sia uno dei tanti compromessi per diventare adulti. Accettare che non tutti devono capire quello che provi. O che la maggior parte delle parole che vorresti usare per descrivere quello che provi sono state usate così tante volte che hanno perso il loro vero significato, e sembrano banali. E va bene così. Quindi continua a sistemare le bucce di patate sulla schiena liscia di America.  
  
“In momenti del genere, mi chiedo se mamma e mama sapessero” continua America, alzando le spalle e poi chiudendo gli occhi, pentendosi del suo essersi mossa senza pensare. “Che mi posso scottare. Nel senso. Lo sapevano che le pallottole non mi possono fare nulla, ma alcuni raggi di sole mi riducono a…?” Sospira. Punta il mento verso il basso. Torna a guardare la cucina sporca. “E sapevano del ventilatore, secondo te? Sapevano che col ventilatore mi sarei sentita meglio? E si sono mai scottate le spalle? E se sì, anche loro si sono scottate proprio in questo universo? Questo universo -sto dicendo proprio questo in cui ci troviamo, loro sapevano che mi sarei affezionata proprio a questo universo? C'era un universo a cui loro erano affezionate? Oltre Utopia. Oltre -sapevano che proprio questo sole mi avrebbe potuto bruciare le spalle?”  
  
Kate apre leggermente le labbra. Deglutisce. Scivola verso il bracciolo. Vede come America sospira di sollievo quando il ventilatore torna a tirare vento su di lei, sulla schiena e sulle patate. Non c'è molto altro da fare, adesso. Solo aspettare. Porta le ginocchia al petto. “Sono sicura che le mamme sappiano queste cose” riesce a dire. “Devono dare loro una specie di libretto delle istruzioni. Quelle cose del -come trovare le cose che tu non riesci a trovare e... quelle cose di cui parlano sempre tutti. I biscotti, credo.”  
  
“I biscotti sono una cosa da nonna” ribatte America.  
  
“Uhm.” Kate scrolla le spalle. “E le mamme delle squadre di calcio? Loro non fanno i biscotti?”  
  
“Loro portano i panini e l'acqua. Non penso facciano veramente dei biscotti.” America gira la testa, posandola sul cuscino con mezzo sorriso. “Non dire a Teddy che ti ho detto una cosa del genere.”  
  
“Lo dirò a Billy.”  
  
“C'è una -per caso c'è una differenza se lo dici a uno o all'altro? Nel senso, non erano diventati un'unica entità che giudica tutti noi dall'alto della loro stabile e favolosa relazione? Qual è l'equivalente nella vita reale, secondo te? Dico, di gente famosa che si può permettere di tirarsela. Io e te?”  
  
Kate sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. “Pensi che vedono così anche noi?”  
  
“Ehi. Noi siamo migliori. Noi non critichiamo le persone.”  
  
“Non è quello che hai appena fatto?”  
  
“Oh no” risponde quasi ferita America. Sistema le trecce sul cuscino, si avvicina al bracciolo, per poter stare più vicina al viso di Kate. Lo fa lentamente. “Questo è completamente diverso. Loro se lo meritano.”  
  
“Se lo merita anche Tommy.”  
  
“No, Tommy no. Se lo merita David.”  
  
“E Loki.”  
  
America sbuffa una risata. Fa cadere di peso il braccio sulla testa di Kate, che ruota semplicemente gli occhi, prima di rigettarla indietro. Ma America non ha intenzione di smettere di dare fastidio. Sbatte la mano sulla spalla di Kate e poi finge di cercare qualcosa, passandogliela poco delicatamente in faccia. Odia quando fa così. Kate la spinge via, prima di imitarla e quindi premere la mano prima contro la guancia di America, poi contro il naso e la bocca. America ride, tira fuori la lingua e la passa sul palmo della mano di Kate. Ecco. Un colpo basso.  
  
“Oh su!” grida Kate, tirandosi indietro e asciugandosi la saliva sui vestiti. Non una mossa intelligente, ora che ci pensa. “Avevamo detto che la saliva era proibita.”  
  
“Sì, okay, ma io sono in chiaro svantaggio” si difende, alzando di un tono la voce. “Perché sono ferita, principessa. Non conosci l'onore?”  
  
Kate assottiglia lo sguardo e apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si blocca giusto in tempo. Arriccia il naso e sbuffa. Sente America respirare attraverso i suoi capelli. Anche se non ci dovrebbe più essere bava sulla sua mano, Kate la passa sul braccio di lei, cosa che la fa ridere. E poi gira la testa quel tanto che basta perché America le baci il naso, ancora arricciato.  
  
“Saresti dovuta andare con gli altri” le sussurra. “Io sto bene. Nel senso. Non così bene da non poter avere delle agevolazioni nelle battaglie, io avevo veramente bisogno della saliva perché fosse una battaglia equa, okay?, ma sto abbastanza bene da rimanere a guardare la televisione, senza muovermi. Anche se non mi sarei mai messa delle patate sulla schiena che -a proposito, a che cosa servono?”  
  
Kate le sorride appena. Inclina la testa quel tanto che basta per poterla appoggiare sui cuscini del divano, proprio davanti al viso di America. Il ventilatore continua a ronzare, sempre alla stessa frequenza. Non si sente nient'altro nella stanza. Solo quel ronzio. E Kate chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo, e sente che America invece continua a respirare come sempre ha fatto. Lentamente. Profondamente. "Non lo so." Sospira una risata.  
  
"Non lo sai?"  
  
“No...?” le dice a bassa voce. Non la potrebbe sentire nessun altro, se ci fosse qualcuno in casa. Kate sussurra. Si sente di più la lingua che batte contro il palato di quando vuole tirarsi indietro da dire cose che non dovrebbe dire. “Quando ero piccola venivo qui con la mia tata ad aspettare mio padre. Pensandoci adesso, probabilmente ci mandava qui per tenermi lontano da qualche crimine che faceva, per fare in modo che non fossi un punto debole, sai?, ma era più bello pensare che non fosse per questo, ma perché voleva passare un po' di tempo con me.” Sospira. Le parole appena dette le sente come la solita lagna di una bambina decisamente troppo viziata. Parole trite e ritrite. Cose che sono state raccontate così tante volte da risultare non solo scontate, ma anche fastidiose. Per questo di solito non parla di quei momenti. Di quando era piccola. Perché ci sono persone che stanno soffrendo per davvero quaggiù, a nessuno dovrebbe interessare della sventurata, piccola e capricciosa ragazzina ricca. Certamente a Kate non importa. “Mi divertivo ad aspettarlo. Non ho mai avuto davvero una mamma. Non so cosa facciano di preciso le mamme, ma avevo papà. E Agata, la mia tata, era divertente e sapeva come non farmi annoiare. Pover'anima. Chissà quanto la devo aver torturata. Comunque. È capitato che mi bruciassi la pelle al sole. Perché ero così decisa ad aspettare papà sulla spiaggia -ah, sì, la volta prima si era fatto trovare lì. Non era entrato in casa. È semplicemente stato in spiaggia finché non sono scesa anche io in spiaggia. Capisci che pensavo di non potermi permettere di perdere del tempo prezioso con papà. Nel senso, ci tenevo.” Scrolla le spalle. “E Agata penso che sia stata una buona mamma. Anche per una bambina che non era sua figlia. Perché non mi ha lasciato sola nemmeno per un momento. Mi ha messo le patate sulle braccia e mi ha raccontato storie e...” Scrolla le spalle. "Non è importante."  
  
America non risponde subito. Kate non sa che cosa stia facendo. Non la può vedere con gli occhi chiusi. Ma sa che è ancora lì. Sa che deve star pensando intensamente. Sa che neanche America è poi così brava con le parole. Anzi. Forse America è peggio di lei. Quindi non se la prende per il silenzio e il ronzio. Piuttosto apre gli occhi e la vede mentre studia i suoi di occhi, il suo naso, le sue guance. In silenzio. Per un po'.  
  
“Oh, principessa, ma tu non sei una mia mamma” la prende in giro, allungando il braccio quel tanto che basta per poggiare la mano sulla guancia di Kate. “Tu puoi andare via quando vuoi. Soprattutto se l'alternativa è una festa sulla spiaggia.”  
  
“Oh, America” la imita lei, mantenendo il tono scherzoso. E poi sorride. “Io non voglio andare da nessuna parte in cui non ci sei tu.”  
  
America gira di nuovo la testa, per poter nascondere il viso. “Sei così sdolcinata.” La mano sulla guancia di Kate da carezza diventa di nuovo una mano schiacciata contro il suo viso e Kate la spinge via muovendo un braccio. “Non ci posso credere.” È imbarazzata. Oh mio -ha fatto imbarazzare America. Oh.  
  
“Da quando in qua le cose sdolcinate ti fanno quest'effetto?” chiede divertita Kate. “A saperlo lo avrei fatto davanti a Loki. Ti avrebbe fatto una foto. L'avremmo messa su Instagram. Tutti avrebbero visto Miss America, io posso fare tutto, non ho paura di nessuno, la Fisica può baciarmi il sedere, in questo stato. Ti posso dire che di solito non riesco a concentrarmi su un solo punto della stanza, ma che quando ci sei tu non riesco a vedere altro? Solo te?”  
  
“La vuoi smettere?” lagna America e Kate ride piano, alzandosi sulle ginocchia per poterle lasciare un bacio trai capelli. “Perché altrimenti” la sente borbottare, mentre alza un po' la testa. “Altrimenti dovrei risponderti che sappiamo entrambe che il sole non è l'unica particolarità di questo universo.”  
  
Kate assottiglia lo sguardo. Deve pensarci un po'. Non pensa di aver capito molto bene. Quindi fa un verso incerto e sente America sospirare.  
  
“Perché anche tu mi hai scottato” continua lei, abbassando piano piano la testa, forse rendendosi conto di come le parole suonino per aria. Kate boccheggia, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Doveva essere una -era una battuta.”  
  
Kate scoppia a ridere e torna a baciare la testa di America, solo per poi lasciarle un altro bacio sulla fronte. “Era una battuta così triste” riesce a dire. Poi le bacia la guancia. America sorride, con il naso arricciato. “Ed era ambigua” continua.  
  
“Tu ti sei comparata a una figura materna” ribatte America. "Hai fatto peggio. Hai -senti. Mi hai dato poco tempo per pensarci, okay? Sei stata -hai barato. Non era tra le regole e non..." E non importa. Kate continua a ridere e ridere e ridere. E mentre ride le lascia baci su tutto il viso, giusto per farle capire che cosa sta provando.  
  
Perché questa sensazione che non riesce a tradurre a parole magari, forse, in questo modo la può comunicare. E America che ride piano, beh, magari è la conferma che sì, in un modo tutto suo, ci sta riuscendo.  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sì, ho aperto una pagina Facebook (Mikirise scrive) nel caso qualcuno volesse seguire quello che pubblico trasversalmente attraverso i siti. Mi dispiace tanto.


End file.
